


However Long it Takes

by coffee_queen



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, The Defenders (Marvel TV) Spoilers, Ward is still an asshole, but he loves Danny, defenders aftermath, defenders support group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_queen/pseuds/coffee_queen
Summary: Ward finally catches up to Danny in the police station after the events of the series





	However Long it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write to work through my feelings about The Defenders. This happened.

Danny heard the commotion, but couldn’t bring himself to lift his head. The tiredness had sunk into his bones and all he wanted was to curl up in bed. The shouting got closer and he tried to block it out, but he recognised the voice- would have recognised it, without the threats and contempt- just before the door swung open.

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Danny, you dumb fuck?”

Danny knew that everyone else in the room was watching them now, that Jessica, at least, was asking questions and Luke was probably trying not to look like he wanted to know exactly what was going on, but all he could focus on was Ward’s face. He wanted to get up, to run across the room and wrap his arms around Ward and never let go, but all the energy he could summon was just about enough to let him lift the corners of his mouth.

“Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me.” Ward strode over and stopped just in front of Danny. He waved away the attempt of the police officer that followed him, who was stupid enough to try and give him a lecture about being places that he shouldn’t. He glanced to the side and rolled his eyes when he saw Coleen, but soon returned his attention to Danny. “You wade into another goddam war and you couldn’t call?”

“I did call.”

“Me, Danny, not the damn company.”

“Sorry.” 

“You damn well better be.” Ward stepped in and gave Danny a once-over. “You hurt?”

Danny looked down and shook his head.

“Then who was?”

“Matt.” Danny lifted his head and tried to blink away his tears. “His name was Matt.” He closed his eyes, but smiled when he felt Ward’s hand against his cheek. He leaned into Ward’s touch for a minute before opening his eyes again. He could hear people talking again- at least one person talking about one hell of an exclusive and Luke’s already unmistakeable voice telling everyone to back the fuck off. He was pretty sure that Ward was sticking his middle finger up at whoever was stood behind him, too. He didn’t care. “Take me home.”

“Home? I’m gonna take you everywhere.” Ward stepped right in and brought his other hand up to the other side of Danny’s face. He brought Danny in for a kiss. He rested his forehead against Danny’s forehead. “If you think I am ever letting you out of my sight again, you’ve taken one too many blows to the damn head.”


End file.
